


The Ballerina Girl

by DolleyAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Berkut is very insulting on his opinion on ballet and doesn't appericate it as an art, Berkut thinks everything he disagrees with is stupid, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rinea's a ballerina, Royal Ballerinas, Royal Ballet - Freeform, he also has a big crush on rinea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolleyAntoinette/pseuds/DolleyAntoinette
Summary: Berkut had no interest in watching masochistic, skinny girls with a taste for perfection prance around in tutus.----Prince Berkut watches the royal ballerinas practise for their show and he doesn't have a crush on Rinea at all.Shut up, he said he doesn't.





	The Ballerina Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, fluffy fic which I just had in my head and wanted to get out, I adore ballet and Berkut/Rinea is my OTP (like my actual OTP, like my favourite ship ever) so I just wanted to have a little headcanon about Rinea being a ballerina.  
> I appologise if I made Berkut too OOC
> 
> Just a slight warning now, there is a mention of bulimia, it's very breif and not a focus point, it's simply a comment made by one of the background characters (I have heard many reports of eating disorders being commonly joked about in big ballet companies, because it's such a common problem many ballerinas have), but if that's something you are uncomfortable with, just a heads up.

Berkut had no interest in watching masochistic, skinny girls with a taste for perfection prance around in tutus.

He never had and never will, he saw no point in why the Rigelian royals would constantly be invited to watch the so-called 'Royal Ballet' (Berkut didn't understand why they were called royal ballerinas in the first place, they performed for royals occasionally, but they themselves were not royal, they obviously needed a better name. Like ballerinas.) he thought it was time wasted to watch them dance on stage for about 2 hours while sitting in uncomfortable seats and to have to pay an absurd amount to even get in.  
Berkut thought it was stupid and saw no point in any of it, he didn't even know why the Emperor continued to accept the tickets once a year, Berkut understood that the team behind the shows put a ridiculous amount of effort into the one show he would go to, and that it possibly reminded his uncle of the late Princess Audrey who enjoyed watching the shows before her death at 13, years before Berkut was even born, but still there was no real reason to go and that time should have went to more important things, such as training, or politics, or literally anything else.

Berkut was open about his distaste towards the ballet and was not shy about it all, he was always the first to say that the company needed to stop pestering the royals and that no one alive in the family had any real interest in the show, the Emperor had more important things to spend his time with and Berkut certainly knew that he was not going to waste precious time watching the show.  
Which is why is was a surprise to everyone in the castle when Berkut finally admitted that he would be spending the day watching the dances rehearse for the upcoming show in the later months, no one was expecting Prince Berkut to even receive an offer and yet he did and he accepted it. The dark haired prince never responded to any questions asking why, the only thing he could guarantee is that he would hate it.  
...Mostly, at least.

When he walked into the door, he was unprepared to be greeted by a bundle of skinny girls screaming and holding onto each other, fixing their hair and make up and constantly staring at him.  
Berkut could certainly say he had no interest in watching masochistic, skinny girls with a taste for perfection squeal over him while they chatted girlishly over their adoration for the prince.

The girls were quickly back to stretching as soon as the madam walked in, but that didn't stop them from constantly flipping their heads to take a peek of the dashing prince, he analysed them, they were all the same. They had the same hair style, the same skinny figure, the same fake expression on their face (what was the point in said expression anyway?! It looked like they were trying to be happy on the lower half of their face and sad on the upper half, why couldn't they just look normal? Berkut thought it was stupid.) and the same pale skin that made them look sickly, the face they were borderline skeletal didn't help with that impression either.  
Suddenly, the madam spoke "Where is Lizzy, Amy, and Rinea?"  
Rinea. The name made Berkut's ears perk up, metaphorically obviously. The reason he came to this dumb practise in the first place was because of her. He barely knew the girl, it wasn't like he had a crush on her or anything, he was no lovesick puppy following around a girl wherever she went, he just wanted to see what she did is all... He met her a month or so ago at the ball and she was intriguing, the way her azure eyes lit up when she spoke of dance, the way she spun in his arms that night, the way she would oh so delicately lift a hand onto his shoulder and the sudden blood rush to her face as he placed his own hand on her tiny waste, she was like a work of art, a dream, a mast-  
Berkut did not have a crush on Rinea. He just wanted to get to know her? Was that so bad? He didn't have to explain himself to anyone.  
He heard a giggle come from the blonde on the far left "They're probably sticking their fingers down their throats and holding each other's hair out of their face." her comment caused laughter from the other girls.  
Were they... Were they joking about eating disorders? And laughing over it? Was that just a thing they did? Did the teacher not care or had she gone deaf because she acted like it was never said. Weren't ballerinas meant to be sweet and innocent and kind and delicate? Berkut certainly never saw this side of the performance world- Wait did Rinea actually do that? Did she throw up after meals? She was thin, but was it the result of a disorder? No, no, it couldn't be, they were just making untasteful jokes.  
Mere seconds later he saw three girls enter the room from the dressing room exist, the only one he cared about (Not in that way! They were just friends! It was nothing like that!) was the last to enter, the madam turned to face them "You're late," she glared at the girls "Explain."  
They all bowed their heads with an apology, one of the not-Rinea girls quickly whined out "The shoes got mixed up! We spent ages trying to find out which slippers belonged to who and then we had to clean up afterwards so it wouldn't happen again!"  
Berkut thought this was a dumb excuse, the shoes getting mixed up? There were like 10 girls in the lesson, who difficult is it to not get confused over shoes? What did they do keep all their old slippers? Pathetic.  
The madam excused them and the late girls went to stretch with the others, Berkut would give them this, their flexibility was incredible, they would probably make good snipers if they weren't afraid of getting into a small space, they would be good horse riders too, able to get up and down quickly and effortlessly, it's a shame they wasted their talents on dance instead of some thing useful like helping their country in war.  
He watched Rinea as she placed a straight leg on to the balancer (that's what they're called right?) and stretch her arms onto her leg, she would make a fine member of the army, but he didn't want her to be. Berkut didn't know why not, but she looked too precious to go to war, a lady like her should be home, with a wealthy husband who can protect her and provide her with expensive gifts and love. Berkut was a prince, he could afford expensive gifts and- What was he thinking? It wasn't like her liked the girl or anything, he just thought she was too fragile to go to war is all, what was wrong with that? Nothing.

The girls soon went to practise their dance and the piano was played, he leaned against the door as he watched them, it was amusing to watch them constantly try and just look at him as they spun around, doing everything in their power to take a peek of the prince.

It wasn't long until his gaze went back to Rinea, the other not-Rinea girls bored him, but he could stare at her all day, there was something about the way she danced, she was so passionate, so carefree, she looked like an angel from a painting. Her long pastel locks tied up into a high bun, with a few loose tendrils by her face, her pale complexation which made her look like her skin was porcelain (Ironic how he thought pale skin was beautiful on Rinea, yet sickly on the other girls, biased much, Berkut?), her figure was more... Mature now that he could see it more clearly without a corset or ball gown covering it up, while she was very petite and thin, she certainly had shapely hips... And her breas- Berkut! What if she were to catch you staring?! Get your mind out of the gutter! He noticed her legs were also shapely and slim, when she walked on pointe, it was surely a site to see her long, smooth legs hold her upright as her perfect posture made her look elegant, to be fair, she was doing the exact same things as the other girls, she didn't shine out for talent, but more for beauty, there was something so radiant about the young lady which caught his eye... She was special. Perfect. An angel. A goddess. An empress.  
His empress.  
He watched her, her every spin, her every bend, every step, every breath. And in that moment, Berkut realised that he had feelings for this girl? Did he love her? Maybe, Maybe not. Did he lust over her? Yes. Yes he did.

The only words he spoke to her that day were after the lesson, when the other girls left to the dressing room and he stopped her before she could follow them.  
"You did very well today." his voice was clear, it sounded sinister, yet seductive.  
"O-oh, thank you, milord..." was all she could respond to his compliment, her own voice soft and quiet, he could hardly hear her mumble yet it was still like music to his ears "I never expected you to actually come and watch us...."  
He smirked and shook his head in amusement "What kind of man do you think I am, Rinea? I can assure you now that I could never refuse a lady like yourself, what kind of prince would I be if I were to stand up such a woman?"  
He grabbed her soft, small hand, her palm was oval shaped and her fingers were long and thin, the perfect shape for a ring. He placed the back of her hand to his lips and held them there for a few seconds, admiring the site of her fluster, her cheeks burning scarlet and her eyes widening before shutting tightly was simply adorable.  
"I mustn't hold you up from changing." he said in a hushed tone as he dropped her hand and looking down at her "I hope to see you some time soon."  
And with that he left the room.

Okay, maybe Berkut had an interest in watching one masochistic, skinny girl with a taste for perfection prance around in a tutu.

**Author's Note:**

> I mention a character called 'Princess Audrey' she's a kind of OC I have for Rudolf's first child who died long before his second one (who shall not be mentioned for reasons) if anyone is interested in my headcanon for Rudolf's pre-Echoes life, I'm happy to make something about it where I can mention spoilers
> 
> Comments are what keep me alive in this world.


End file.
